Attitude Adjustment
by DanniiGirl
Summary: Harry's way of thinking turns rebellious against certain things over the summer and with a re-instated tradition at Hogwarts, what will the year bring HP/SS/LV slytherin!harry this will be slash  not for Ron lovers
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

**Naturally I had no idea that a simple P.S note on a piece of parchment could lead to such a dramatic chain of events, you see normally Nº12 Grimmauld place otherwise known as the ancient most noble most house of Black was full of people but today it was just me, Sirius, Remus and Hermione (her parents were travelling the U.S.A on dental meetings).**

**Hermione and I were as usual eating breakfast in silence, Hermione because she was node deep in the book and me because, well I'm not a morning person.**

**I flinched remembering my history of magic O.W.L I'd received a vision from Voldemort thanks to the freaky lightning bolt scar on my forehead which has connected us since I was 15 months old, I'd passed out after completing 4 out of 20 questions there was no doubt that I would get a Dreadful or Troll in that subject.**

**So back to my initial point of my monologue I was eating my breakfast (bacon, eggs and toast) when two Hogwarts barn owls flew through the kitchen window, unfortunately (for me) Hermione squealed in my ear at the mere sight of them, I had already spent my mandatory 14 days with the Dursleys but I loved seeing Dudley's piggy little eyes widen every time I looked at him he usually grabbed his butt and ran/waddled off.**

**I was forcibly dragged out of my musings when Hermione started hypervetilating "oh my God, oh my Hod what if I've failed and kicked out do we get to re-take them? Can I go to a different school?"**

"**shh Mione it'll be okay" I soothed her patting her shoulder while Remus made space for the birds on the table, their were three letters attached to each of our owls. I gently rook the three addressed to H. Potter which hooted softly and flew away, unlike Hermione's owl which had been attacked by a stressed 16 year old girl before it had a chance to even land.**

**Chuckling I opened my first letter with O.W.L RESULTS printed on it in red.**

**O.W.L results fro Harry James Potter PASS GRADES: Outstanding, Exeeds Expectations, Acceptable**

**FAIL GRADES: Poor, Dreadful, Troll**

**TRANSFIGURATION**

**practical: E**

**written: E**

**CHARMS**

**practical: O**

**w****ritten: E**

**DADA**

**practical: O**

**written: O**

**POTIONS**

**practical: O**

**written: A**

**HISTORY OF MAGIC**

**Written: P**

**HERBOLOGY**

**Practical: O**

**Written: E**

**DIVINATION**

**Practical: A**

**Written: E**

**C.O.M.C**

**Practical: O**

**Written:O**

**I gasped in shock, snorted and sighed at the same time making a rather peculiar sound the gasp because of the Outstanding in potions contrary to popular belief I loved potions and was really good at it but only Hermione knew professor Snape just made me nervous.**

**I'd snorted because I'd gotten an Acceptable in practical divination though I'd just made a load of rubbish up when I'd been 'crystal gazing' and sighed with relief because I'd passed everything except History of magic.**

**I passed my resuts to Remus who was twitching in anticipations and Sirius who was bouncing.**

**Then I opened the second one it was the same I received every year.**

**Mr. H Potter**

**The kitchen**

**Nº12 Grimmauld place**

**It was a list of announcements and greeting and the name of the the rest of the students in my year and of course the booklists.**

**I nearly put it down until I saw the P.S at the bottom.**

**P.S: we remind students that we will be re-instating the tradition of re-sorting, for those of you who dont understand. All 4****th****, 5****th****, 6****th****, and 7****th**** years may stand (after 1****st**** years are sorted) and say 'I wish to be re-sorted' and you may have the hat re-evaluate your strongest personality traits (bravery, cunning, loyalty or intelligence)**

**It is not mandatory but an option for inter-house unity.**

**Deputy head-mistress M. Mcgonagall.**

"**what! I've never heard about this!" Hermione screeched reading her letter.**

**Sirius got up and looked over her shoulder "oh ho! Re-sorting! They stopped that when the Marauders were in 3****rd****year! It's a tradition made mostly for people, well pure-bloods who wanted to be in a certain house" explained Sirius wrapping his arms around Remus and kissing his cheek. I hadn't known they were a couple until last week but naturally I was fine with it especially with all the prejudice the Dursleys had given me over the years for being a wizard.**

"**maybe I'll try and be re-sorted into Ravenclaw" said Hermione quietly.**

**I was a little stunned I thought she'd been happy in Gryffindor but of course Ravenclaw thrives on the library where she spent as much time as possible. **

"**you might be put in Slytherin it's the only other house which values intelligence." I said **

**I think she was most surprised by the fact that I hadn't demanded she showed her loyalty for Gryffindor like Ron would have. She smiled and said "maybe"**

**I thought back to my own sorting**

**FLASHBACK**

**The over sized hat was placed over my 11 year old head 'not Slytherin, not Slytherin' I thought fervently**

'**not Slytherin eh?' came a mans voice in my head ' Slytherin could help you on your way to greatness, powerful too'**

**I just kept on repating my mantra**

'**very well then better be' "GRYFFINDOR"**

**END FLASHBACK**

**But I couldn't help wondering, what would Slytherin have been like?**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I do not own and of the characters of this story. They belong to J.K Rowling.**

**Oh and btw I'll respond to every single rewiew when I can it may take a day but I'll dol it via private message (if I can) so thanks to all reviewers. Dannii.**

**CHAPTER 2**

_**What would Slytherin have been like?**_

**Would they have abandoned me in 2****nd**** and 4****th**** year like the Gryffindors had? Nope I can't think of any time I'd seen a Slytherin shunned by their own house. No! I can't even think fo being re-sorted, the imaginary devil on my left shoulder was whispering to me "but Hermione's going to do it" while the angel on my right shoulder was frantically saying "don't think about it dear, Ron wouldn't like it"**

**I shook my head like a dog trying to stop my schitzophenic mind form confusing me anymore.**

**Hastily I grabbed the third Hogwarts letter adressed to me it was smaller than the other two but heavier, ripping it open I turned it upside down and a badge fell into my hand with a shiny HB in gold with a backdrop of the Hogwarts crest "head boy" I whispered in awe I had expecteed it to be Draco Malfoy becuase of all the trouble I'd gotten into over the years.**

**I grabbed the letter which had come with the badge.**

**Congratulations on becoming Head Boy Mr. Potter. You will recieve a full briefing with your head of house with the Head Girl after the feast, you are required to patrol the train with the prefectds to discourage the 1****st**** (and 2****nd****) years from getting into any trouble also do try to arrive early and dress approprietly to make a good impression on the rest of the students**

**Sincerly M. Mcgonagall**

**Head Girl: Hermione Jane Granger**

**I didn't even read the list of prefects I was gaping at Hermione in shock suddenly we both screamed and hugged eachother while jumping up and down, Remus and Sirius were watching us looking a bit confused.**

**I threw my badge at them and carried on jumping withing seconds they were jumping and hugging with us.**

"**you know what this means?" I asked after we'd calmed down 10 minutes later.**

"**less study time" wailed Hermione looking horrified, I face palmed before talking to her like a child,**

"**no Hermione we have to go shopping! I need an entire new wardrobe" I shuddered thinking of wearing Dudleys hand-me-downs again.**

**The three other people in the room looked shocked, impressed and horrified finally Hermione realized shopping meant Diagon alley and that meant books!**

"**okay Harry grab your wallet" she said picking up her over-the-shoulder bag.**

**I grabbed my wallet which had been in the kitchen it was a magical wallet which would give an electric shock to anyone who tried to take my wallet, and since my Gringotts vault had over 1 million Galleons (well over 50 million actually) I got a shiny black debit cart with a golden G on it which would even work in the muggle world, Hermione grabbed a handfull of Floo powder and threw it in the fireplace saying clearly "the Leaky Cauldron!" the flames whooshed up green before settling down again for her to step in, it still creeped me out how we just **_**stepped **_**into fire.**

**I turned to ask Sirius and Remus if they would be coming but I saw them making out heavily on the couch, 'ew' kind of like watching your parents kiss, quietly I whispered "the Leaky Cauldron" before stepping into the fire.**

**Once again I had the sensation on being put into washing machine and it going on dry spin suddenly I was thrown out of a different fireplace, 'damn it!'**

**I mumbled obscenities as I wiped the soot of my pants and top, unfortunatly I saw a few giggling 13 or 14 year old girls heading over and quickly grabbing Hermione and putting my face into her neck as if I was kissing it she sighed and dutifully put her arms over my shoulders and tilted her head back, downcast the girls walked away slowly.**

'**Stupid fan girls' I thought realeasing Hermione**

**Then she grabbed the hem of my XXL T-shirt and dragged me towards the entrance to the Alley waving at Tom the barman as we passed.**

**The reason for my little act before was because last year I realized I wasn't exactly attracted to Ginny like everyone thought I was or any girl actually mostly becauase of the crush I had on the irish heart throb Seamus Finnegan I had shyly addmited it to him one day when we were alone in the dormitory.**

**I knew he preffered guys too so I wasn't worried about him being homophobic he had sighed, kissed my cheek and whispered "I'm sorry Harry but my heart belongs to the ice prince".**

**I'd hugged him close while he sobbed softly onto my shoulder the ice prince is what everyone called Draco Malfoy.**

**It would never work out for two reasons A: Seamus was a halfblood **

**B: he was a Gryffindor.**

**One could be overlooked but two faults no, and Seamus couldn't stop being a halfblood but maybe this year he could stop being a Gryffindor he'd only stand a chance in Ravenclaw or Slytherin. **

**I was jerked out of my memories as as Hermione stopped outside her favorite shop of all time, Flourish and Blotts. Hermione tackled a shop assistant into getting our books, I wandered around the darker bookshelves as I tried in vain to renember the details and the person in my dream I'd been having all week and to my intense embarresment it was a wet dream I woke up to Sirius banging on the door demanding to know if I was alright and a stick stomache.**

**AN: IF YOU HAVENT FIGURED IT OUT ALREADY THIS IS GOING TO BE SLASH IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN DON'T READ IT.**

**Thanks again to the reviewrs of the 1****st**** chapter.**

**Dannii**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimers: none of the characters belong to me they belong to J.K. Rowling but of course you all know that.**

**Warnings: this will be slash (male/male) oh and for all you Ron lovers **

**please do not read this fic! Ron bashing to come.**

"**hello" talking**

'**hello' thinking**

**{hello} parseltounge**

**CHAPTER 3**

**Trying not to think about the rather embarrasing dream I grabbed a book from a shelf near me I knew it was potions but if I just looked at the book without trying to read it, it looked like a load of intricate designs beautiful but mind boggling.**

**It clicked like a light bulb parsletounge!**

'**cool' I thought parsletongue is a language 1 out of evey 1000 people can speak, maybe.**

**Thanks to Hermione I know that it's harder to write parsletounge even those like Voldemort born with the skill it would take a bit to write it properly which is why we use copy down quill's I would have to speak paresltongue to a quill and it would write in either english or parseltongue and they were really expesive.**

**I put it in my floating basket and went in search for more I found 2 or 3 more mostly about the history of Slytherin or reptiles mostly snakes but the most interesting one was **

_**1000 snakes and how to use there venom, scales, blood and fangs in potions**_** it was good because it also told you about the snakes in the index at the back where they live what they eat etc...**

**I took my basket to the counter, thety were so nifty instead of lugging around an armload of books the books just stayed in the floating basket which followed you aroud the store like a puppy.**

**The 5 books costed a total of 42 Galleons and 13 Sickles. Which I can't say I didn't expect.**

**Hermione was haggling with the cashier over the price of a book, chuckling I stepped up behind her and said**

"**Mione grab 3 of those 1****st**** edition books your always raving about and I'll pay when I get back from the menagerie" she turned and started to obviously refuse the generous gift.**

"**Hermione consider them an early christmas present" she got tears in her eyes and kissed my cheek before rushing towards the glass cabinet.**

**A shop assistant had heard what I'd said and rushed after her to probably prod her towards the most expensive ones.**

**Chuckling to myself I left the busy bookstore onto the even busier street the menagerie was infront of the bookshop but it took me ages to get to it simply because everyone was rushing to leave and get their shopping done.**

**They were mostly scared of an attack on Diagon Alley there had been a lot of attacks recently.**

**As soon as I opened the door to the menagerie I was bombarded with the smell and sound of hundred of animals and I nodded to the owner wanting to get in and out as soon as possible. He was a short bald man with a friendly smile but I hurried towards where I renembered the reptiles were from my visits to buy Hedwig owl treats and a perch.**

**When I walked towards the snakes I had to just stand still for a second because of all the voices vying for my attention.**

**I ignored every snake except a large black one with a very thin tail I looked for an ID tag but found none I walked closer **

**Igoreing the rest of the snakes imsults and threats.**

**{good moring beautiful one, do you have a name?} I hissed to the snake politely, I'd practiced a lot at the Dursleys with garden snakes, now I could get the compliments and flattery to roll of my tongue.**

**Some snakes were shy, others were humble but all were proud and loved compliments.**

**{a ssspeaker? And sssuch a polite one too! My name isss Alissstair, but my heat lamp isss on too high I mussst look horrible in thisss light} he hissed back,**

**I smiled softly {well met beautiful Alissstair any light would compliment you everyone callsss me Harry but you may call me Harrissson sssince I prefer it}**

**I never let anyone know that I prefered my full name not many people knew Harry was my nickname and I didn't bother correcting them.**

**But snakes appretiated secrets and truthfullness.**

**{very well then Harrissson would you perchance be buying me today? I'm an Australian black whip snake the fastest in Australia} he said with pride, see? Proud snakes.**

**I nodded agreeing the shop keeper appeared next to my elbow exactly when I needed him, creepy shop keepers.**

"**ahhh Mr. Potter ever since you were revealed as a parseltongue I'd wondered when you'd be buying a pet you could comunicate with."**

**I nodded and pointed to Alistair "the black whip snake please"**

**He smiled in glee tapping the cage with his wand.**

"**can you send him to this address at 9.00 tonight in a transport box?" I said writting down the address with the quill on the counter.**

**I stuck the sticker on the transport box and paid 35 galleons 5 sickles and 13 knuts.**

**{I'll see you tonight Alissstair} I hissed as I made to leave,**

**{goodbye Harrssssssssoooooooon} said the obviously sleepy snake.**

**As I guessed Hermione still hadn't made her final desicion on which books to get when I arrived, their were two in the basket and two in her hands. With a happy laugh I pluckled them out of her hands and put them in the basket "get them both Mione"**

"**Harry-!" I cut her off with a **_**look**_** and paid for the books nearly 100 galleons.**

**As we left I wrapped my arm around her waist, she rolled her eyes but said nothing excpet to glare at the two hopeful fangirls hurring over which had caused me to grip hew, again.**

"**so, where to go?" she asked I pointed towards Madam Malkins told her about my trip to the menagerie.**

"**a snake, so predictable an Australian snake cool"**

**Luckily the last customer waa just leaving Madam Malkins so we got served immediatly**

**I looked on in trepidation knowing I'd be in here a while before turning to Madam Malkin herself.**

**Hope you liked it.**

**Thanks again to everyone who reviews.**

**Dannii**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: read it in the other chapter.**

**Warnings: anyone who cannot stomache clothes shopping look away now!**

**CHAPTER 4**

**I turned to Madam Malkin herself she already had her magical tape measure out "we're buying school robes, the usual and also I need a whole new wardrobe." I winced at the look of glee behind her eyes as she prodded us towards the measuring stools it was as follows just like every year.**

**-5 sets of plain black robes**

**-5 sets of summer black robes**

**-5 sets of winter robes**

**-3 winter cloaks (in any color)**

**-2 pairs of gloves (in any color)**

**1****st**** though 3****rd**** years had to wear slacks (or skirts with white shirts and ties but the upper years could wear whatever they wanted under their robes.**

**After taking my measurements Madam M took me to a dressing room with PRIVATE stamped on the door "okay dearie when I leave tap the mannequin with your wand and it will transfigure into a double of your body,**

**just **_**think**_** of the clothes you want to try on and if we have that or something similar in stock it will model it,**

**if you like what the mannequin in wearing say 'buy' and it will be waiting for you at the counter when you leave,**

**don't worry about looking silly the mannequin won't even put on something that looks bad on you,**

**it will modify somethings to look better on your body and it will occasionaly give tips like those talking mirrors." Explained Madam M beofore leaving.**

**I quickly tapped the non descript mannequin while immediatly began morphing into me glasses and scar and all,**

'**the glasses have to go' I thought shaking my head it was strange looking at myself from this angle.**

**I started with and no matter how hard I tried the mannequin would not accept me wearing any shirts larger than a medium, I got lots and lots of pants ranging from hpsters to skinny jeans, to my embarresment I got some dragonhide leather pants (4 or 5 pairs)**

**I added muscle shirts (tank tops) and bit my lip thinking it a bit much, the mannequin decided to step in.**

**¨¨sexy is good dear bujt you have to know how to carry yourself or you'll look like a flop¨¨**

**I nodded and just thought 'sexy' and let the mannequin do the choosing and styling.**

**Surprisingly there were a few sweaters there V-necks and polos with three quarter lenght sleeves or full sleeves but all thin and tight enough to see my Quidditch toned abs.**

**And finally underwear which was also embarrasing but now I had enoujgh boxers and briefs to last a year in all colors and textures.**

**Finally I stumbled out of the changing room tapping the mannequin to switch it back to its oringinal form.**

**The counter had 18 MM ( madam malkins) bags on it and Hermione had 5 of her own in her hands.**

"**I don't even want to know how much I spent" I said handing the grinning woman my Gringotts card.**

**Next Hermione and I went to Fringe and Highlights beauty salon to get our hair done and the receptionist insisted on plucking out eyebrows and giving us manicures.**

**We got all that free becuase I promised them a signed picture of me with my haircut for their 'wall of fame'.**

**My hair was now perfectly straight and it was longerat the back reaching my shouder blades and at the front it was chin length, my fringe had been cut to one side so it flopped over my right eye a bit and covered my scar with green high-lights.**

**Hermiones hair was now also shiny and smooth and ikn a bob instead of a bush or mane of wild hair, she also had green streaks which confused me but then she gave me this look that said "I dare you to ask me"**

**The next torture I mean shop was an accesories and cosmetics store,**

**Inside was full of evil teen girls looking for talking hand mirrors or 24 hour lasting lipsticks but I went straight for the contact lenses and eye products section, right on the top shelf was a tray full of while vials *eye correctional potion* it cost a whopping 87 Galleons and 12 Sickles and then I proceded over to the mirrors section, Immediatly I found the one I wanted it was floor length rectangle with a black frame the tag on it said **_**Pierre the charming french accented gentlemen with confidence boosting comments and a stern mind for fashions DONT'S **_

**I grabbed the mirror and the potion vial and took them to the counter and paid 147 Galleons 15 Sickles and 16 Knuts.**

**The shopkeeper was a perkey 20 something year old with bubble gum green hair and a Welsh accent.**

**FINALLY we went to Deadman's Chest the trunk shop the shop was dimly lit like the menagerie.**

"**what can I do for you young sir?" said the man with short dirty blond hair and hands even more calloused than mine.**

"**good afternoon I need a new trunk which has four compartments;**

**-writing utensils (quills, parchment...)**

**-potions equipment (vials, scales, cauldrons...)**

**-clothes (yeah just clothes)**

**-books (those things you read, duh)**

**And I'd like the initials H.J.P on the outside in dark green and a lolck that only opens at my magical signature and a school bag in black whcih can fit in 12 books without splitting and resistant to everything water, fire and stuff both in black" the man nodded not looking fazed at all, I wondered where shopkeepers got their abilities to take in a whole list of things and renember them to the letter.**

**I wrote doen our adress and paid 175 galleons while Hermione picked out a new purse (12 sickles)**

**Diagon Alley was a lot quieter at 4 o'clock Hermione dragged me into another shop which turned out to be the one that sold parchment and quills, since she went through about 100 a month they probably knew their most frecuent customer.**

"**excuse me I need a translator quill that will write english from parseltongue" I said to the woman behind the counter as I picked up 50 rolls of parchment.**

**She nodded looking slightly awed and pulled out a case with three quills on it, immediatly I picked out the pure white feather plume whcih reminded me of Hedwigs feathers,**

**I bought red, black, blue and green ink.**

**Hermione rushed up to the counter with her arms full of quills and she passed me one "a dictaquill legal for lessons" I nodded adding two to my modest pile of things while she was sorting through the different inks she'd grabbed and the different quills,**

**We finally left for Florean Fortescues the ice cream parlour and relaxed eating ice creams (rainbow sorbet for me and pistachio surprise for Hermione)**

**After a long day of torture (oops shopping) we headed back to the Leaky Cauldron and towards the fireplace to Floo home.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: something a review mentioned makes this authors note necesary, head boy's and girls are supposed to be named in 7****th**** year yet Harry and Hermione only just did their O.W.L.'s so this is AU and the position og head boy/girl is given in sixth year okay? **

**Dannii**

"**hello" talking**

'**hello' thinking**

**{hello} parseltongue**

**CHAPTER 5**

**We arrived home at Grimmauld place to see Sirius and Remus on the Couch, Remus was Redding and Sirius had his head on Remus' lap and was trying to divert Remus' attentions from the book onto hmself, without much sucess.**

**I laughed before heading upstairs with Hermione to unpack all of our stuff into our rooms, **

**When I got downstairs again, Sirius was poking an angrily hissing box next to the fireplace**

"**Sirius no! Its a snake!" I shouted rushing towards him, he jumped backwards falling over the carpet with his haste to get away from the box.**

**I opened the box carefully {hello Alissstair, I'm sssorry tou had to wait ssso long} I hissed carefully letting the sulking snake slither up my sleeve.**

**{hmmmph jussst don't let it happen again, harissson} I smiled before helping Sirius up.**

"**that was Alistair my snake, an Australian black whip snake"**

**Sirius just mumbled incoherently before stumbling away, I shrugged before walking around the house happily hissing to Alistair about it.**

**A week went by and in that week I managed to get completely comfortable wearing leather pants and tight T-shirts around the house I magically bonded with Alistair making him my familiar and not jmust a pet, the bonding was simple but draining and I had spent the next 16 hours sleeping.**

**I had, had to pour my magic into Alistair as he sank his fangs into me injecting me with his venom making me immune to it.**

**After spending a few days exploring muggle London there was something I desperatly wanted to do so, I snuck out well I walked out while Sirius and Remus were having 'private time' in their room and Hermione was holed up in the library it wasn't that much of a challenge to leave without them noticing really.**

**But I found the perfecr shop *Lilly's tattoo and piercing parlour***

**I got the corner of my left eyebrow pierced with a two tiny dice you could only tell they weren't normal sqares if you got up close and on my right ear I got a Tragus piercing (hard to explain please look it up) it was a silver stud, and also a sparkling jade green stud, on my tongue.**

**For the next body modification I wanted done I had no choice but to get it in the magical world and it took me two dsays of exploring to find a magical tattoo shop where the tabloids would find out about my tattoo before I left the shop**

**it was deep in Knockturn alley but it looked clean and well looked after,**

**I got a sentence tattoo'ed strectching between my shoulder blades. 'knowledge is power, instinct is survival' it wss written in parseltongue, I'd written in usuing my new quill and it was a silver mettalic color so when the light his it it flashed.**

**Sirius loved it especially after I told him what it said to anyone else it would look like a bunch of intricate swirls and symbols I'd given the tatto artist a few pieces of parchment with words like: love, friendship, hate, mother, father.**

**Written on it in parseltounge whice his reply was "the tattoo's free of charge kid people will love these"**

**Hermione surprised me the day after her birthday she went out and came back with a lighting bolt tattoo on her hip, she must of found the same shop because it said 'friendship' underneath in parseltongue.**

**I'd teared up and had to go to the bathroom upon seeing it.**

**With only one week left to summer vacation Hermione came to my room around 10 o'clock in the evening shortly after we'd had dinner, I had been studying (gasp!) potions secretly it was my favorite subject.**

"**hey Mione, what can I do for you?"**

**She looked nervous and a little bit shaky as she came further into my room "Harry would, would you like to be my brother? For real I mean" I sat in shock, it was true Hermione was like the sister I'd never had andf she meant a lot to me,**

**Feeling a bit overwhelmed I stood up and walked over to her pulling her into a light hug**

"**Mione I could walk around starkerd and not feel embarresed infront of you and I can talk to you about just around anything under the sun, we are more than friends were family, of course"**

**A tear slid down her pink cheeks as she let go and grabbed my left arm, she'd started grabbing that one because Alistair usually resided on my right and was not pleased when she'd had a death grip on him one day.**

**She dragged me into her room where I saw a load of books spread aroud,**

"**okay" she said reverting a bit more into assertive Hermione mode "since neither of us have any blood abnormalities it should be simple we both have to cut our palms not deeply but deep enough to get a decent amount of blood and say the sentences from this book as we do it"**

**I read over the vows in the book quickly and nodded, it seemed simple enough.**

**Hermione picked up a small potions knife and slashed her palm carefully making a neat insicion and then passed it to me, my cut wasn't as neat but it was better thsn I'd expected,**

**I turned my palm over so it was facing downwards and slipped it in to Hermiones upturned one "I, Harrison James Potter, care for and lolve Hermione Jane Granger and I give my blood and take hers to bond as her blood sibling"**

**I felt my magic surge and my palm glowed briefly Hermione took the vow as well then after hers glowed we said in unison "from this day forward we are blood silblings" both our hands glowed and then we blacked out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**I think Alistair went and somehow alerted Sirius and Remus that I was in some sort of trouble because when I woke up I realized I was in on of the guest rooms nearest to the kitchen, 'probably to keep an eye on me' and I had my arm wrapped around a sleeping Hermione.**

**I knew even if I wasn't gay I wouldn't have gotten a hard on we really are brother and sister now.**

**Her hair was now jet black like mine and her features sharpened a bit, I styed just watching her a few minutes wondering if her eyes had changed too,**

**My answer came when her eyes suddenly flew open, yep they were now dark green with flecks of her old hazel in them.**

**I renember seeing a warning at the bottom of the page I'd read on the blood siblings ritual saying that the person with the more dominant magic would pass on their genes to the other less powerfull person.**

**Since both my parents had magic so I had more passed on to me I obviously had the more powerfull magic.**

**Finally Hermione whispered "Harry, why did you say Harrison diring the ritual? no one ever calls you that" she whispered.**

"**no one but Alistair knows but I actually prefer Harrison to Harry if you could call me Harrison in private I would appreciate it"**

**She nodded yawning before snuggling closer to me.**

"**are my eyes green?" she mumbled half asleep.**

"**yeah"**

"**good" she sounded smug, then we fell asleep together with Alistair next to us.**

**I woke up and my sister was still asleep, quickly making sure Alistair stayed with her I walked into the kitchen.**

**Sirius well actually just Remus was cooking breakfast while Sirius did funny things trying to get Remus to laugh were there, Remus noticed me first.**

"**Harry I was just about to try and wake you it's been two days, but nothing was **_**actually**_** wrong with you so we let you sleep, what happened?"**

"**Hermione and I did a blood sibling ritual, it took a lot out of us I left Alistair with her"**

**Sirius shivered at the mention of the snake.**

**A few minutes later both their jaws dropped as they looked at something behind me.**

**I turned to see my beautiful sister standing there looking every bit James and Lilly's daughter with just little bits of her old self still their, not that I really paid attention but her breasts were still the same size he eyes were the same shape but had that curios green and hazel mix and her nose was smaller than both James' and Lilly's.**

"**this is my sister Hermione" I said grinning.**

**Sirius laughed and hugged her and Remus just face palmed before going to the kitchen to get Hermione something to eat.**

**Unfortunatly summer vacation had to end sometime and we had to be at the train station at 9.00 am even if the train left at 12.**

**I woke up to Hermione prodding me "what time is it?" I mumbled strtching and yawning.**

"**8:15 Harrison you need to be packed, dresses and fed in 45 minutes hurry up!"**

**Then she left presumably to finish her own packing.**

**Half of my clothes were already packed as well as all my potions things since they took longer to pack I'd done that the other day as well as my stationary since I hadn't needed any of it this summer unfortunatly most of my books were scattered around my room,**

**Luckily nº12 Grimmauld place was so well protected that the ministry didn't know it was there let alone of anyone was doing magic there so I quickly accio'ed all of my book and then did a nifty spell we were taught in 3****rd**** year when learning how to pack with magic in charms class. **

**I did the same to my clothes, I also cleaned and tidy'ed Hedwigs cage and Alistairs travel basket bujt didn't make them get in since I knew neither of them would appreciate it.**

**I added a tag to my trunk with my name on it since it was easier for the house elves Harry James Potter the initials HJP were easily rercognizable but it would be time consuming trying to figre out everyones intials.**

**I also shrunk Pierre my talking mirror and my bookbag and put them in with my clothes.**

**Finally I cast a feather light charm and took it downstairs.**

**Everyone knew that the Head boy and girl got a shared common room and a private bedroom and bathroom each for example if we both stayed Gryffindors this year our dorm would be close to McGonagall's quarters and If I was a Hufflepuff and Hermione a Ravenclaw our dorm would be situated between Sprout and Flitwicks quarters.**

**We reached the platform alone at 9:05 since it had taken us 5 minutes to say goodbye and also to wrestle Crookshanks into his travelling basket and Hedwig into her cage, Alistair had outright refused to be removed form my arm and I didn't complain.**

**The only people on the platform was 2****nd**** and 3****rd**** years rushing to finish their summer essays ans a few scared and nervous 1****st**** years.**

"**okay" said Hermione "the train ride is roughly 7 hours long what if we patrol the train every one and a half hours and the prefects do half hour intervals?" I nodded scanning the platform before picking up both our trunks and taking them onboard the trian towards the first carriage.**

**{Harrissson may I sssee the train?} came an inquisitive hiss from under my robes.**

**{In a miute I'm onboard, I'll get off again in a minute.}**

**The prefect and head carriage wasn't separated into 6 compartments like the others their were benches going all the way around the walls with quite s few tables and desks making it feel more like a portable living room.**

**I put mine and Hermiones trunks above a small luxurious area preserved for the head boy and girl we straightened our robes and made sure our badged were clearly visible before getting off the train.**

**I let Alistair wrap himself around my neck being only 40cm long be looked like some kind of exotic necklace, my school robe which was kind of like a bathrobe which hung open revealed some super tight black jeans a silver belt and a dark green V-neck sweater which sleeved were rolled up to my elbows.**

**{interesssting} hissed the snake around my neck observing the Hogwarts Express curiosly.**

**I walked up to an obvious 1****st**** year who was standing with his father, I held my hand out to him and he shook it, he was trembling slightly and his father was holding his trunk,**

"**ah! Head boy I see this is Johnny, will you make sure he's okay on the train?"**

**I nodded reassuringly to the man before turning back to his son "what house do you want to be in Johnny?"  
"R-r-ravenclaw sir" I smiled "it's Harry, another bookworm well I'll have to call the head girl I'm more of a learn by getting in trouble kind of guy, Hermione I've got sa budding Ravenclaw here why don't you regale him with tales of the Library!"**

**She came over immediatly at mention of her favorite place in the world.**

**I walked away rolling my eyes as I heard them discussing Hogwarts A: history.**

**Yeuh!**

**I spotted two prefects and hassled them into helping the first years get settled on the train by 11:45 all the first years were on the train safe and sound and their parents minds at rest that they were in good hands.**

**Hermione got the rest of the prefects to get everyone else settled and ready to leave while I helped people getting their trunks stowed away properly.**

**The Weasleys arrived right on schedual 2 minutes before the train left I think they were surprised by the fact that the only people they saw were a few prefects and they were boarding the train, and ever**

**Yone saw the frantic goodbyes as the train whistle blew,**

**In my past years the whistle blowing would cause a stampede to get on the train.**

**By the time I got to the head carridge only 3 prefects and Hermione were there.**

"**everyone else is settling everyone down" siad Hermione aswering my unasked question.**

**By 12:20 I'd comforted 3 crying 1****st**** years, stopped two fights and helped find a runaway kitten.**

**Finally by 2 o'clock all 10 prefects and the head boy and girl were all in the carriadge at the same time.**

**I slept with my head pillowed in Hermiones lap for an hour before we patrolled again.**

**After that I noticed the rest of the prefects noticing her change in appearance more but refrained from asking.**

**I chatted softly with Alistair about Hogwarts as Hermione slept.**

**A voice drifted through the train *****all passengers, all passengers we will be arriving in Hogsmeade station in 10 minutes please leave your trunks and pets on the train***

**All of the prefects and Hermione and I all got out mirrors to check out appearances and to straighten our hair and before we arrived I adressed them all "I'd like you to all please sit close to the head table during the feast, if you renember the panic of trying to find a prefect after the feast at your own first years I'm sure you'll understand" they all nodded their heads even the Slytherins.**

**I grinned being head boy was going to be fun, I thought getting off the train.**


	7. Chapter 7

**(hello) sorting hat**

**{hello} parseltongue**

"**hello" talking**

**CHAPTER 7**

**Hermione and I managed to get a thestral drawn carriage alone, I liked thestrals, even though the only reason I could see them was because I had seen a school mate die when I was fourteen.**

**The ride was only 10 minutes and every single year I couldn't help but smile thinking about my 1****st**** year and traveling in the little 4-people boats across the black lake with Hagrid, at least it wasn't raining this year.**

**Alistair was quiet on the journey up to the castle except when I asked him to relocate to my arm.**

**{yesss Harissson it isss warmer there anyway} he hissed before slithering of my neck and down my sleeve.**

**{I'm hungry Harrissson} said the snake a few minutes later.**

**{I'll feed you after the sssorting Alissstair in around an hour or ssso}**

**I'd already explained the concept of a talking hat to Alistair on the train he had thought it was stupid.**

**I'd also told him all about Voldemort and the things that had happened to me over my school years.**

**He was a great listener especially since nothing exiting every really happened at the menagerie unless an animal got loose.**

**After going through the pushing and shoving of trying to get into the great hall first to get our usual seats it turned out they were already taken so Hermione and I ended up sitting next to the prefects at the teachers end of the table.**

**I'd noticed quite as few people looking at us and not understanding who we were, only the prefects and 1st years knew we were Harry Potter and Hermione Granger.**

**But at least we were sat at the right side of the table this way I had my face towards the Slytherin table and my back to the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws.**

**I could just about see Ron and Ginny all the way down at the end of the table near our usual seats.**

**Suddenly the double doors flew open and McGonagall marched in followed by a double line of scared 1****st**** years, they all looked so small and fragile it was hard imagining once being one of those 1****st**** years as the older students smirked at us.**

**Their were around 40 first years more than the previous years, since everyone knew that apart form Gringotts, Hogwarts was the safest place in the world more and more people were sending their kids to Hogwarts instead of home schooling them, in my first year their had been 30 of us.**

**11 Gryffindors, 8 Hufflepuffs, 9 Ravenclaws and 12 Slytherins were sorted and finally came the moment all the upper years had been waiting for.**

**Instead of the usual 'tuck in' announcement Dumbledore stood up and addressed the school "welcome everyone to another year at Hogwarts, now as you all know anyone except prefects from 4****th**** to 7****th**** year can demand a re sorting it was an old tradition that the board of governors had decided to bring back in the hope of school unity.**

**The hall was deathly silent even the Slytherins were sitting up and paying attention.**

**Dumbledore waved his wand and above the teachers table a glowing blue number 60 appeared.**

"**above me is a countdown timer when I sit down it will start counting down, anyone who wants a resorting had 1 minute to demand so..."**

**He sat down and the number changed to 59, 58, 57.**

**No one moved but everyone was looking around trying to spot someone standing up.**

**I turned to Hermione who was gripping her napkin "I'm scared" she whispered to me biting her lip.**

**56, 55, 54 "if I do it first will you?" she looked slightly startled since I hadn't actually decided if I was going to re sort or not, **

**53, 52, 51 she nodded smiling I kissed her cheek 50, 49 I stood up**

**58, 47 "I wish to be re sorted!" the timer immediately froze on the number 47.**

**Everyone turned to look at me as I walked towards the stool Mconagall wordlessly lifted up the old sorting hat.**

**No one (except the prefects) knew who I was and everyone was trying to figure it out I looked nothing like the Harry Potter they all knew I was confident in my step and no longer shuffling around,**

**my head was held high instead of bowed I was no longer in my cousins old rags and my hair was totally different.**

"**your name?" asked McGonagall as I sat on the hard three legged stool, she was frowning slightly obviously not recognizing me either.**

"**Harry Potter" I said clearly she gasped and dropped the hat on my head it no longer fell over my eyes and I had a clear view of the great hall.**

**Whispers broke out.**

"**Harry Potter!"**

"**No way!"**

"**why would he re sort?"**

"**isn't he the lions golden boy?"**

"**and he's head boy!"**

**I smirked a little they'd been so focused on my name that they'd only just noticed my HB badge.**

**That was the last thing I head before I felt the hat enter my mind.**

**(ah mr. Potter I had hoped to see you again) said the mans voice in my head.**

'**hello' I thought to the hat silently.**

**(I tried to put you in your rightful house 6 years ago mr. Potter surely you know I won't make that mistake again?)**

'**I was naive and scared mr. Hat please put me in my...rightful house'**

**The hat chuckled (ah, ah mr Potter you have to say it)**

**I harrumphed quietly and thought (you over grown piece of old leather put me- put- put me in...Slytherin house'**

**The hat seemed to be smiling gleefully in my mind (finally)**

"**BETTER BE SLYTHERIN!"**

**The whole hall seemed to gasp at the same time as I slipped the hat of my head finally Hermione, Neville, Seamus, Luna and the Slytherin table applauded.**

**I walked over to the table and sat near the end with the 1****st**** and 2****nd**** years.**

**{that wasss amusssing Harrissson can we do it again?} **

**I snorted before hissing almost silently {I don't think they'll sssurvive it, I hope Hermione doesss it}**

**The hall settled down again and the timer restarted from where it left off 47, 46, 45 I looked over at Hermione who was looking a little pale and winked.**

**She seemed to take a calming breath 44, 43, 42 then she stood "I wish to be resorted!" she said once again the whole hall turned to her.**

**Only her closest friends seemed to recognize her.**

**As she walked her robe hid her HG badge until she sat on the stool**

"**Hermione Granger!" McGonagall looked like she was about to be sick but put the hat on Hermione's head.**

**Once again the annoying murmurs of the gossipers spread through the great hall.**

**I knew she was nervous because she crossed her legs and her foot was bouncing slightly.**

**Around 20 seconds later Hermione bit her lip, glanced at me and her face took on a determined edge, the hat called out.**

"**BETTER BE...SLYTHERIN!"**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

**After Hermione's shocking sorting the Slytherin table didn't even look fazed as they applauded her politely as did out friends,**

**It turned out after two of the most well known people in Hogwarts got resorted the floodgates opened and 16 more people resorted 7 of them stayed in their original houses 3 people from Ravenclaw went to Slytherin, 1 Slytherin went to Hufflepuff and another to Ravenclaw, two Hufflepuffs went to Gryffindor and one other Gryffindor went into Hufflepuff.**

**The feast started as usual but it was more subdued it seemed with people changing houses everyone was a little out of it.**

**Next to my plate was a smaller plate covered in raw chopped meat which Alistair happily swallowed down.**

"**I can't believe both the head boy AND girl go from Lions to Snakes, heh maybe Snape'll be nicer to us?" I said to Hermione putting a chicken wing on my plate.**

**Hermione snorted quietly before getting drawn into a discussion about Transfiguration with a nearby prefect.**

**{the food isss good Harrison, you must introduce me to thesssse marvolous elf creaturessss who cook}**

**I smiled, a fifth year turned to me "uh can I call you Harry?" I nodded and he continued,**

"**are you and granger...related?" he seemed really confused**

"**yeah, we blood bonded as siblings this summer" he looked relieved and the 6 or 7 people listening in also looked relieved that they'd figured out Hermiones appearance.**

**Soon the whole Slytherin table knew but unlike the Gryffindors they didn't scream the news to someone 5 seats away from them,**

**they talked quietly with their neighbor and they passed it on until the whole table knew pretty soon I saw a flying note in the shape of a miniature owl float over to professor Snape. **

**It seemed like mere minutes later the feast was over and the puddings were dissapearing.**

**Hermione stood and started walking over towards McGonagall before I pulled her back "you're a Slytherin Mione" I whispered**

**She blushed "ooops"**

**Snape stood and motioned for us to follow him through the ante chamber behind the teachers table, we followed him for about 2 minutes before we reached a Basilisk portrait in the dungeons.**

"**professor Severus T. Snape, potions master" he said in that voice he used when someone had blown up a cauldron.**

**I think the teachers could open every portrait in the castle with their teachers priviliges.**

**We entered a really nice living room it was half the size of the Gryffindor common room and the dominating colors were forest green, black and brown, with a huge fireplace and 6 large bookshelves against the wall.**

"**sit" hissed professor Snape poiting towardss the dark brown leather 2 seater couch while he stood imposingly infront of the fireplace.**

"**Potter, **_**why**_** did you re-sort?" he asked in the sort of voice which would scare most teenagers.**

"**well sir, t-the hat wanted to put me in Slytherin when I was 11 and when we got our letters this year I just thought, why not?"**

**The professor looked like he wanted to pass out but he didn't but he did turn a little paler and turned towards Hermione.**

"**Granger?" he demanded recovering.**

"**well sir, in first year the hat wanted to put me in Ravenclaw but it said I'd find more friends in Gryffindor so I got re-sorted and the hat said I was more suited closer to my brother"**

**To the professors vredit he didn't even look shocked at our sibling relationship, so I had been right the note at dinner was about us.**

**He suddenly got a cruel smirk on his face "well it was the highlight of my year seeing McGonagall's face when her head boy and girl, became **_**my **_**headboy and girl" I coughed softly and Hermione snorted.**

**He drew himself up straighter before saying "now, Slytherins as you should know by now are very proud, notice however that no Slytherin except myself walks these halls alone. **

**A Slytherin **_**always**_** has another with him" Hermione nodded her head slightly with a thoughtfull look on her face.**

"**the only house that ever really associates itself with Slytherin is Ravenclaw, the other two wouldn't spit on a Slytherin if they were on fire, which is why if someone threatens a Slytherin they're theatening the whole house"**

**I loved the sentiment basically he was also saying no Slytherin would be publicly shunned which was probably why the Slytherins had applauded us in the great hall.**

"**if you have some childish quarrel with another in this house deal with it somewhere none of the other houses will find out, if I get a professor telling me two of my snakes have been fighting they'll find themselves cleaning all the potions clssrooms with toothbrushes got it?" we nodded quickly.**

"**also Potter find yourself a potions tutor I loathe taking points from my own house"**

**I laughed and he scowled back "professor I'm actually good at potions you just make me nervous and jumpy and I mess up a lot not to mention people throwing stray ingredients into my potion"**

**He looked sceptical but Hermione confirmed my words "it's true professor he's around the same level as Draco Malfoy which is why he got an Outstanding in Practical potions and an Exceeds Expectations in theory"**

**Professor Snape finally nodded and changed the subject "the passwords and location to each common room will be on the corkboard, you can both give detentions and take points, do **_**not**_** under any circunstances let your grades slip if either of you recieve a Poor in any class you'll be on probation you two are to come up with your own password for the portrait make sure to put it in the message box of the teachers lounge, goodnight my snakes"**

**Snape seemed to be treating us like he never knew us in the past which was probably for the best, he'd just trat us like any other Slytherins under his watch.**

**I hissed to Alistair {I think I like Sssslytherin houssse already}.**

**Hermione and I inspected the corkboard it was full of rules and regulations which we'd already studied this summer, a few noticed etc, and then right in the middle was a parchment:**

**-Slytherin. Brick wall in 2****nd**** passageway of the 5****th**** stairwell southside of dungeons password is ACONITE.**

**-Gryffindor. Behind portrait of the fat lady north tower password is CORNISH PIXIES**

**-Ravenclaw. Statue of a raven east side of the charms corridor above the library Password is NO ONE CAN READ TO MANY BOOKS**

**-Hufflepuff. Behind tapestry of an enchanted forest neat kitchens password is Friendship.**

**I grabbed Hermione's arm and lifted Alistair from my neck and deposited him near the fireplace on a cushion before we left and hurried down a few corridors before reaching a seemingly black stone wall "Aconite" I said to it feeling slightly silly.**

**The common room was a larger version of our living room, a lot different since my second year, it looked more inviting.**

**It also had what seemed like two walls covered in bookshelves which is probably why the Slytherins were rarely seen in the library but still managed to get perfect or nearly perfect grades.**

**We sat on a large sofa close to Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini they both seemed to be taking professor Snape's approach and acted as if we'd never fought and had always been in Slytherin house.**

**Professor Snape was talking to the first years which were clustered around him probably saying the same things he'd said to us.**

**Draco and Pansy Parkinson were prefects so Hermione asked Draco "is their a turoring system in this house"**

**I think the reason he was treating her civily was 3 reasons**

**A: She was now a Slytherin**

**B: She was head girl**

**C: She and I were sibling's by blood so she was technically a Potter too**

"**yes, if a student is struggling in a subject they look at the turor chart and pick one, it's on the board" said Draco**

**Hermione sprang up and I followed at a more sedate pace to go and look at the Tutor chart, their was a long piece of parchment on the notice board with all the subjects written down and underneat were mostly 5****th**** 6****th**** and 7****th**** year names offering themselves as tutors, **

**Slytherins usually only did things for personal gain but then I realized they did get something the house acedemic levels will be high up with the Ravenclaws and the people they tutor owe them a favor.**

**She wrote down her name for a tutor in ancient runes, arithmacy and muggle studies and I wrote down my name for DADA and COMC since I got Outstandings in both parts of both subjects.**

**I also grabbed a piece of free parchment and wrote**

_**Any student is welcome to come and talk to us HB and HG at any time with a problem or worry our common room in behind the basilisk portrait on the 2**__**nd**__** passageway of the 4**__**th**__** stairwell.**_

_**Harry Potter**_

_**Hermione Granger**_

**We left with a respectful nod to our head of house who was now talking to Pansy and Draco the 1****st**** years had gone to bed.**

**As soon as we back into our private dorm we both rushed to our rooms since as Head boy and Girl we were expected to decorate them ourselves,**

**My room had a bay window which showed we were under the lake around 2 metres from the surface and lots of little fish carried on swimming by, I could see the moon through the water and I knew the sun would be able to reach my room in the morning through the water.**

**Apart form that the only things in the room was a medium sized walk in wardrobe, a spartan single bed, my trunk and a few planks of wood attatched to the wall for books.**

**With a sigh I was glad I listened to Hermione's advice and took an assortment of objcets out of my trunk and put them on the floor.**

**The first was a plank of dark wood which I enlarged and put a sticking charm on it until it covered the whole room so now instead of stones I had dark wood flooring, a pair of gloves and transfigured them into drapes and put them on the curtain rail,**

**The bedspread was transfigure into a luxurious satin one which would fit a double bed then I enlarged the bedframe and matress which I put a cushioning charm on making it softer I grabbed four wooden sticks and tranformeed them into posters for my newly turned fourposter bed and a metre of material used for brides head veils was enlarged into curtains to go around my bed.**

**I charmed the bedsheets and covers into either black or dark emerald green colors and made pillows out of a few swan feathers and socks, finally I made a fuzzy black carpet out of an old sweater and tranfigured the planks of wood on the wall into actual booksleves, I put Alistair down onto the now finished bed and worked on the ceiling and walls which I enchanted to look like vines with black flowes were trailing down it and the cieling was like the grat hall showing the sky which was outside.**

**Finally I fell into bed in my clothed and fell asleep exhausted from the days activities**

**AN: ouch my hand hurts!**

**By the way I've put up a fic which I started writting ages ago its called 'not my father' and I hope you'll all read it and give me your opinions it's actually on hiatus now so ideas for that please.**

**Dannii**


	9. Chapter 9

Warning: Ron bashing in this chapter and some violence.

CHAPTER 9

I Woke up to the sound of Alistair and Hermione talking,

Well, Hermione was talking to Alistair and Alistair was hissing insults and threts at her,"Mione Alistair need's you to get _off _his tail" I mumbled yawning.

She made some sort of squeaking sound and jumped off the side of my bed,

I rolled out of bed and opened my still unpacked trunk mumbling to myself about the brightness shining through the watery view outside my window.

I tapped the 'clothes' section of it and used a quick charm to make the clothes arrange themselves in my closet Sirius had taught me it since he hated re-aranging his closet and then I did the same with my books which surprise surprise Hermione taught me.

Hermione spoke to me for the first time "I like your room brother" she said looking around I grinned "let me guess yours is..purple!"

Purple had become her favorite color this summer her backpack and trunk were purple and she had plans to have her highlights changed to purple around christmas.

She blushed and looked out of my window instead of answering,

I noticed Alistair was gone {Alissstair where are you?"

}

A hissing voice came from under my bed {my tail isss all sssquashed and ugly} he sounded like a prima donna and I struggled not to laugh.

{look how about you keep your tail hidden up my ssssleeve at breakfassst?}

That seemed to work and a black blur came out form under the bed and hid up my sleeve, I grimmanced realizing once again that I was still wearikng yesterdays clothes.

"what was wrong with him?" asked Hermione from her spot in front of Pierre admiring her reflexion she was wearing a plum purple mini skirt and a black scoop neck top with black pumps.

"Alistair was convinced his tail was squashed, hey! Do you want to be opposites?"

She frowned "what?"

I grinned "your wearing a purple skirt and black top, what if I wore a purple top and black pants?"

Her eyes lit up "you shower, I'll pick out your clothes"

I wasn't worried becuase I liked everything in my wardrobe.

I came out of the shower smelling like Wizmarni's (Armarni for wizards) newest cologne.

Hermione was sitting on the bay window reading a book which looked like '_advanced charms and how to use them' _I looked over at my bed to see a pair of black dragon hide pants and a normal purple T-shirt except it showed of every muscle including my biceps, and a pair of purple boxers were laid out for me.

I dropped my towel and got changed knowing Hermione wouldn't look adn if she did? Who cares?

Finally I let Alistair curl around my neck "ready?" I asked Hermione as I pulled on some shoes.

I shrunk a book on potions which caught my eye as she did the same.

There was no point in taking our bags to breakfast since we didn't even have out time-tables yet so for us it was a 2 minute walk to our room for the Gryffindors it was at least 5 and all the way up.

I linked arms with Hermione as we left out dorm and headed towards the entrance hall we joined a group of 6th year Slytherins who were walking together.

I noticed they're laughing joking faces turned indifferent and bored as we reached the hall, it was all a mask against the world.

As we headed towards the Slytherin table I, well the whole school hears the shout of "HEY POTTER!" I knew who it was, I unwound Alistair from my neck and let him curl around Hermione's arm.

The only reason a bit fuss wasn't made out of Alistair was becuase a lot of Slytherin students had snake pets and they were seen often.

I turned to face the shouter, Ron Weasley.

"yes, Ron?" I asked in a perfectly normal voice the hall was quiet enough that most everyone heard me anyway.

"your a slimy Slytherin!, did you become a death muncher over the summer too!" he demanded harshly

A gasp echoed the hall who would dare accuse Harry Potter savior of the light of being a death eater? Obviously Ron Weasley.

I stalked up to him and grabbed the front of his wrinkled dirty robes "no I'm not adn you know I'm not but congratulations you've got your wish the whole of Hogwarts is looking at you"

I pushed him back and walked back towards Hermione, I registered the pain onm my face miliseconds after hearing the muttered cutting hex, there were a few shrieks as cuts appeared on the cheek the hex had hit.

I whipped out my wand and said {_rectus cruitis erectus} _I hadn't realized that I'd said it in parseltongue.

Nothing happened for a few seconds then Ron grabbed his groin with a yelp going beet red.

The spell would make him horny but every time he got erect ikt would hurt like someone was casting thne cruciatus on his groin.

I registered Hermione wiping the blood of my face with a napkin before doing a cleaning charm where a few drops had hit my robes.

"What did you do to me you slimy snake!" demanded Ron doubling over.

I smirked and walked away with Hermione once again linking arms with me.

Ron was trying to cover his tented pants with his robe as he ran out of the great hall.

"what did you do!" aksed Hermione as we got settled down.

It seemed like 20 other Slytherins were listening curiously.

"didn't you hear me?" I asked buttering some toast quickly and moving on to the rasberry jam.

"no you were speaking parseltongue" said Daphne Greengrass from her spot next to her 3rd year sister Astoria.

"oh damn, it's going to hurt even more then it was 'rectus cruciatis erectus'"

It was Theodore Nott who asked "yeah but what does it _do_?

I smirked "it will make him unbearably horny and every time he gets an erection it will hurt like someone applied the cruciatus curse, problem is the only way to get rid of it is to ejaculate" the guys all winced in pain while the girls snickered and Pansy narrowed her eyes "but isn't it illegal?"

"nope it's not well known and you can't die from it"

Professor Snape was working his way down the table with our time-tables and after what seemed like forever he gave me mine.

"next time make sure you're not in the great hall, 10 points to Slytherin for putting Weasley in the hospital wing, I mean defending your house"

Then he moved on, billowing robes and all.

I looked at todays schedual:

MONDAY

DADA with the Ravenclaws 10-11

Potions with the Gryffindors 11-1

Lunch 1-2

Herbology 2-3.30

COMC with the Gryffindors 3.30-5

Transfiguration with the Gryffindors 5-6.30

Free time 6.30-8

Dinner 8-9

All day with the Gryffindors I glanced at the rest of the week and saw a few classes with Ravenclaw, not much.

I thought about all the studying I'd done this summer, in the Black library I'd found a few dark arts books and had read them and I couldn't really see much difference I could easily kill someone with a well placed 'wingardium leviosa'

Hermione had read a few aswell and agreed with me but she wasn't as interested in that branch of magic or the sub-branches (blood magic, sex magic, mind magic, rituals etc)

Potions I'd always been able to do well but it was nice to get some practice in and speed up my dicing and slicing and also peeling since that was time consuming.

So I was looking forward to this year.

The daily prophet held nothing of interest except a bit on the front page declaring that tomorrow it would be showing all the students who had changed house at Hogwarts.

Double damn!

Obviusly they couldn't get the information in time for todays edition, what a shame, not.

At least quarte of the Slytherin house started standing up to leave Hermione and I joined them, I couldn't believe I hadn't noticed this when in Gryffindor I'd always just thought the Slytherins were really good friends and all walked around together.

{what lesssson isss firssst Harrisssson?} askes Alistair re-wrapping himself around my neck.

{defensssse with the Lionssss} I hissed back as I followed Hermione who was flicking through her timetable.

"purple snake" I said to the portrait as we reached it, since it was Hermione's favorite color adn I had a snake it worked well.

We wen't our separate ways to get our things, the only class I didn't have with Hermione was COMC because she and ancient runes then.

I caught up with Hermione at the portrait hole, personaly I thinl she had all her school books laid out on her bed already.

The rest of the Slytherins had just arrived or were arriving at the defense classroom and only 2 Gryffindors were there the rest were probably still eating .

Finally 10 minutes later a teacher opened the door, he was new and I can't recall him being introduced last night either.

I didn't recognize him yet he looked eerily familiar,"come in class" he said walking towards the front.

He had short black hair, black eyes and was around 6'4 which was reaaallllly tall, the Gryffindors came running in and claiming their seats, 2 minutes later the hustle and bustle calmed down and the professolr introduced himself

"my name is Julius Snape and yes I am related to your dear potions master he's my baby brother"

HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER

DANNII


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own this, Rowling does duh!

AN: for your information, I'm putting a little bit of an idea form His dark materials in this, the idea for deamons but a different.

Dannii

**CHAPTER 10**

Most of us had to cover our laughs as our new DADA professor addressed Snape as his _baby_ brother,

McGonagall informed me that a few people in this class can perform a patonus, who might they be?"

Hermione and I raised our hands immediatly, so did Ron Weasleys. (who had got to class just on time afteer seeing Mme. Pomfrey)

Professor Julius (I will adress him as prof. Julius so no one confuses him and Snape) immediatly pointed to Hermione and I.

"yes Mr. And Miss?"

"Potter" "Granger" we answered he waved us up to the front of the classroom.

The Gryffindors may not have been too happy about our transfer to Slytherin but they all leaned forwards eagerly to see a display of powerful magic, exept Weasley who was sulking.

"miss Granger, whenever you're ready" said Professot Julius coming to stand near me at the chalk board.

"expecto patronum!" immediatly a silvery mist burst out of her wand and formed itself into, an eagle owl? How strange the year before it had been an otter, naturally the red head brought this up.

"hey! What happened to the seal!"

"it was an otter Ronald said Hermione distracted as she petted her patronus.

"I'll tell you about miss Grangers' patronus change after mister Potter also demonstrates" said professor Julius.

I stepped forwards adn held up my wand "expecto patronum!"

Immediatly the silver mist burst forwards but it was significantly smaller than the last time I cast it, maybe it had gone wrong,

Instead of forming a stag the thing turned out to be a raven which soared around the class looking for threats before coming and landing on my shoulder, I just stared in shock before letting my hand come up to pet it.

The whole class just stared in shock, as was everything about my life, they

All knew my patronus was a stag.

We both sat down as professor Julius nodded to us, no one commented that out patronus' were still there.

"now when a wizard or witch reaches the age of seventeen they are full adults, no more magical boost like at the ages of 3, 7, 11 and 17 thats it, and so your magic and soul are properly adjusted to you and your patronus will stay in that form forever, most people these days have no need or are too lazy to learn the patronus and so when they're say 30 and learn it they assume whatever form it takes was always their form."

The whole class was listening intently as he took a breath "partonus' and souls like personality can change very easily but when you reach seventeen it rarely changes, it is not in any of these defence books but people used to do a soul searching ritual which would put them in bed for 3 or 4 days and what it would do was summon your patronus and it would stay with you, notice how they always dissapear or fade? After the ritual they wouldn't so no problems with dementors naturally if someone was put in prison they'd have to go through the Removal you would end up catamose for a while and it would be like you'd never done the summoning ritual in the first place."

There was a heavy silence exept for the scratching of a few of the Slytherins note taking quills which recorded the teachers every word.

"sir?" began Daphne Greengrass holding up her hand.

"yes miss?"

"Greengrass sir, if it was so popular why haven't we ever heard of it?"

Professor Julius nodded "it fell out of 'style' in the early 1900's mostly because a few people form powerful familys didn't have enough magic to preform a patronus so when people started seeing them without one the Removal suddenly bacame very popular, the thing people didn't realize was they could warn you of most dangers not just dementors they are also part of your subconcious,

for example if you have a niggling feeling someones lying to you but ignore it, your subconcious doesn't but human nature dictates that we ignore out 'gut instincts' or 'feelings'

I think its a shame that no one does it anymore"

Naturally everyone in the class now wanted to go through with the ritual especially since it meant at least one whole day without classes if the ritual was performed over a weekend.

The professor obviously noticed the looks on our eager faces "ah ah ah you need to learn to cast a patronus comfortably first which means without strain and be able to hold it for 60 seconds, notice miss Granger and Mister Potter's patronus' lasted nearly the whole time I was talking?

Oh and before you all panic, you wouldn't have ever gotten your Hogwarts letter if you didn't have enough magic for a patronus, see at eleven with enough effort you could have done it.

To perform a patronus you need a 250 or more on a magical power measurer, squibs usually have between 50 and 245 on the measurer which means they can see magic and use magical objects like a cauldron or floo powder but not perform magic themselves your magic needs to be 350 to be able to perform the summoning ritual a few times people at 345 or 347 have died without the necessary magic"

It was Seamus Finnegan who asked "wait you said quibs were between 50 and 145 what about 0 and 49?"

The professor smirked "have you ever heard of muggles who claimed to be psychic, or are able to do things like make fire, levitate objuscts, feel emotions those are rare and few but do exist they have a unique signature that will not allow them to be obliviated any other questions?"

"sir if we all learnt to do a patronus and had over 350 would you tell us how to perform the ritual?"

Asked Blaise Zabini.

"no, I want you all to write about the things I've told you taday,

patroni, Summoning, the Removal how it went out of fashion and why or even magical power your choice even if it's a little of all of them but I want a full parchment our next class is tomorrow so for the class after that I want it handed in, class dismissed. Oh and 50 points to Slytherin for two perfect patroni" (btw I'm putting patronus in plural as Patroni).

We all immediatly broke into little groups and headed in different directions

Most of the Slytherins were heading to the dungeons for potions which unfortunatly we had another two hours with the Gryffindors, joy!

I chatted animatly about the lesson with Alistair while Hermione was once again reading the potions text.

Professor Snape billowed into class menacingly like always, and just like always I shivered mostly in fear partly because of the cold.

"well I've been talking with my _dear_ brother and since you've had a morning full of magical measuring, we'll be making the potion for itm, any perfect ones will be awarded 30 points and be sent to the ministry be warned that if you take the potion while not in the ministrys testing rooms you WILL die so don't do anything foolish" he definatly glared at the Gryffindors.

"begin!"

I immediatly put my cauldron on the fire and turned towars my ingredients case and began finely chopping mangora root while Hermione (my partner) cracked purple walnuts.

Snape was going around inspecting the potions, the problem with this potion was it had to be done at a very low temperature for half of it which meant s lot of stirring then the last half had to be at the highest temperature which meant thikngs hnad to be added quickly so they wouldn't dissintegrate before the next could be added.

I was starting to tense as Snape got closer, his awarding me points earlier at breakfast helped me get used to the fact that he was no longer out for my blood but still...

I was so deep in my thoughts and preparing my ingredients that I didn't notcie when Snape was inspecting out work until he grabbed my wrist I nearly got whiplash.

"use a mortar and pestle until the root is as fine as sand and add 2 tablespoons of newt blood" he walked away as if nothing had happened and still a bit shaky I started to do as he said.

By the time we finished our potions 1 ¾ of an hour later only half the classes were vibrant sunshine yellow a few were a bit too dark but could be used in the St. Mungos since they would't count as official results being a darker yellow meant it would give people a good approximation on their power level but not exact.

I had a feeling some people (cough Gryffindors cough) had read the instructions backwards since they got a strange mix of colors even black and dark green was popular.

Of course it didn't help that professor Snape had taken nearly 70 points from Gryffindor for small mistakes. But on a happy note Slytherin got 190 house points for perfect potions.

The rest of the days classes were fairly boring an d ikt wasn 't ujntil dinner that something interesting happened at all.

AN: I looked at the viewing stats of my stories and apparently over 2.000 people have read them (at least the first chapter anyway and do I get even 100 reviews? No so I have decided even though I have lots more chapters written and ready to go I will not post another until I get 65 revies I have 42 at the moment so, sorry to all those who have reviewed my story already but you're going to have to wait.

Dannii.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: **I'd like to address all the people that commented on my grammer and spelling mistaked in the last chapter: I'm very sorry but my dad was recently put in hospital and I'm a bit stressed and Barkly getting enough sleep to be up at 6 in the morning everyday, so I should get pints for doing my best. Dannii

**CHAPTER 11**

After the final lesson of the day Hermione and I went back to our rooms to get ready for dinner which consisted in dropping of our bags, washing up a little and brushing our hair, we hurried through the hallways until we reached the great hall then we continued as normal.

I could tell by the exited whispers that everyone was talking about DADA and professor Julius.

Hermione babbled on about the amount of history and culture the professor had made us learn without making it boring and how she would write her essay.

Ron walked in and glared weakly at us but after this mornings 'problem' I highly doubted there would be anymore confrontations in the great hall.

Halfway through dinner an uncharistically shy Dean Thomas walked up to the Slytherin table, but then again his best friend Seamus Finnegan was now a ravenclaw, apparently he had started studying more and had recieved two Outstandings and was aiming for more.

Maybe he did stand a chance wikth Draco afterall?

"H-hermione?" he practically squeaked while most of the Slytherins were eying him carefully.

"uh will you still uh, that is tutor me in-in a History of m-magic?" he finally managed to get out, was Hermione blushing?  
"of course Dean I'll have a note sent to you of my free time" he looked like Christmas had come early as he smiled happily and practically skipped back towards his table.

"you _do_ know he has a crush on you right?" I whispered to her, she whirled around to me.

"don't be silly, of course he doesn't" even though she was _still _blushing.

Yeah right.

Blaise Zabini got up and sat down closer to me "professor Snape told us that the hat tried to put you in Slytherin in first year"

He looked appalled that I hadn't accepted the offer.

"yeah, I'd made friend's with Weasley a few hours before he said...things to discourage me from being in Slytherin."

He still looked slightly shocked as he replied "yeah, things would have been so different if you hadn't gone to Gryffindor"

I just nodded, the only good thing Gryffindor house had given me was my sister, Neville, Seamus and Dean.

After my brief talk with Blaise our relationships with the Slytherins steadily got better, not that they treated us bad in the first place just...like newcomers.

Ron kept on hassling us and was dealt quick comebacks in the form of stinging hexes and the like.

I declined an offer as team seeker on the quidditch team becuase I was too busy with keeping up with lessons, tutoring people in DADA and COMC, and my head boy duties, at least I didn't have to patrol the halls as much as the prefects.

Surprisingly I managed not to lose any points in potions or mess up too much.

Of course on my second day as a Slytherin the daily prophet had a few things to say, especially Rita Skeeter. A.K.A bug woman.

SHOCKING HOGWARTS RE-SORT!

_Dear readers as most of you are aware the Hogwarts board of Governors decided to bring back the tradition of letting anyone above 4__th__ year re-sort (after the 1__st__ year sorting) yes this is interesting bu,t so what? You may be thinking but none other than our own __**HARRY J. POTTER**__ resorted!_

_And no he wasn't re-sorted back into the Lions den, or the badgers burrow OR the Ravens nest but SLYTHERIN house!_

_Is Harry Potter going dark?, after all you-know-who was a Slytherin and so was the mayority of his death eaters, Slytherins are known to be ambitious maybe he will murder our dear minister to take his position?_

_Or the headmaster? We won't know until he strikes._

_Hermione J. Granger was __also__ sorted into the snake pit whcih was surprising apparently she was a perfect candidate for Ravenclaw, has Mr. Potter corrupted her already?_

_Rita Skeeter _

I had just set the damn prophet on flames while the rest of Slytherin house had fun aiming incendios at the incoming howlers.

Finally it was the weekend of term, I'd survived my first week as a Slytherin and finally it was time for those of us who could now perform a patronus to meet with professor Julius a ministry official and our head of house to see if we had enough magical power to do the ritual it was Hufflepuffs first, then Gryffindors, then Ravenclaws and finally Slytherins.

My name was the first on the list since I had already know how to perform a patronus professor Snape and professor Julius were sitting next to each other and you could kind of tell they were related, professor Snape looked more relaxed than I'd ever seen him.

"Mr. Potter first you must perform your patronus for the minute required then we'll measure your magical potential" said professor Julius.

Quickly I muttered "expecto patronum" and my raven patronus leapt out of my wand and circled the room lazily a few times before landing on my outstreched arm, he was about as heavy as a feather, but I could feel him.

I watched the hour glass timer count down sixty seconds before letting go of the spell which took me little effort at all especially with all the practice I'd got this week helping others with the spell.

"very good Mr. Potter hold still" said the official, I still didn't know his name as he made some sort of ward around me and then levitated a bottle of the potion we'd made the week before over to me, checking the label I saw it was one of the ones Hermione and I had made, grinning I downed it in one.

It tasted weird like peaches and lemon mixed together.

Then some numbers began flashing in front of me before a large number 567 appeared the official looked like he wanted to faint the two Snapes just raise perfectly arched eyebrows at him in disgust.

Upon renembering professor Julius' words on how you only needed 350 to me able to perform the summoning ritual I took it as a good thing.

"Mr. Potter congratulations, in a few months once we have all the specifics laid out you may perform the summoning ritual for your patronus." Said the official recovering and jotting things down.

My professors just nodded to me as I high-tailed it out of there.

Unfortunatly for my already frazzled nerves our weekly meeting with professor Snape was thst night at 9:30.

Hermione and I had made a few notes on the things we needed to tell him.

Taking a deep breath I knocked on his office door, a harsh "it's open" sounded from inside, we stepped in and he turned from reading what looked to be a stack of essays and addressed us "ah head boy and girl, come in. Close the door miss Granger."

"so what so you have for me this week?" he did the arching the eyebrow thing which intimidated me to no end.

"we've outlined the important things to talk to you about so you won't have to endure our presence for long sir" I said as Hermione organized the parchments.

His _other_ eyebrow went up and he turned to Hermione who had cleared her throat softly.

"well, Avery nearly started a fight with Anthony Goldstein outside of transfiguration but Pansy Parkinson managed to stop them coming to blows just as McGonagall walked around the corner."

Professor Snape made a note on a piece of parchment muttering under his breath "A first year Corey he, well he's either to proud or shy to ask but he needs help in a few subjucts, he's lost quite a few house points from his lack on knowledge in a few classes."

Snape scowled and continued scribbling and muttering

Hermione and I carried on telling him about the things which he probably wouldn't know, nearly fights, new rivalries amongst housemates, thne girl developing bulemia and so on. "and with Ron Weasley losing so many points trying to make Harry angry we're in a firm lead for house points" siad Hermione coming to the end of her notes.

"very well, you may leave" he said by this time he had a parchment full of his own notes and scribbles.

Hermione but her things away and left quickly, I'd already informed her that I would be talking to the professor after our meeting.

"yes Potter?" he asked once it was clear I wasn't following Hermione.

"um sir, even though I'm good in potions could I maybe take remedial classes...with you?" the last bit came out in some kind of squeak.

The professor just stared at me for a few seconds "very well Potter, Tuesdays and Thursdays my office at nine"

I let out a sigh of relief as I carried on "and could you maybe t-teach me Occlumency again?"

Snape frowned "visions from the dark lord again Harry?" once he realized how much pain I went through with my visions he was considerably kinder about them, yet this was the first time he'd called me Harry, not that I was complaining.

"no sir, I don't get many anymore I just don't want Dum-uh some pèople looking into my head." I hoped against hope that he wouldn't call me on my nearly blurting out the headsmaster name.

"I've learnt to meditate properly" I added in to maybe persuade him to teach me. "very well Potter you'll have Occlumency lessons after potions at ten o'clock, now go before curfew" I nodded and ran out of the room.

Sitting on the sofa not reading my DADA book Alistair struck up conversation form his place in front of the fire on his special pillow.

{why are ssso happy Harrisssson?} he hisses suspiciously.

{no reassson} I hissed back chirpily closing the book, I knew all the material anyway.

{do you have a what do you humansss call it, a crusssssh on the potion maker}

{potion masster and no of courssse not} I said shoving thr book in my bag, glaring at the smug snake.

{then why doessss your blood pump fasster when he getsss clossse and when he touchesss you, you can barely talk? And what about-}

I cut him off sharply before he started on about my errr dreams.

Damn snake tool observant for his own good.

{fine! I have a sssmall crusssh on the potion masster okay?} I demanded in a huff.

{maybe he like'ssss you too?} came the quiet response a few mintes later.

Instead of snapping at him I just mumbled {thanksss Alisssstair} I knew he was trying to be nice.

Hermione came in and from the books in her arms shed been in the library until curfew, again.

"so did professor Snape say yes?" she asked putting them a table.

"yep, Tuesdays and Thurdays 2 hours" she smiled knowingly.

Thinking about it, she probably knew about my crush on professor Snape before I did but was too polite to ask about it.

Hermione kissed my cheek and went up to bed, taking Alistair to my room for me as I stayed downstairs watching the flames dance in the hearth until two in the morning.

Like I had told professor Snape I was barely getting any visions anymore, and when I did they didn't hurt much.

But I didn't want Dumbledore taking a walk in my mind whenever he pleased, especially since Hermione and I had read those dark art books over the summer.

I'd grown wary of that mans manipulations over the years.

Form all the stress and exitment over the years I'd become a bit of an insomniac it took me a long time to get to sleep and when I did thr slightest noise would wake me up, but lately I'd found myself dozing in the day and not being able to sleep at night.

Madame Pomfrey wouldn't let students have too many dreamless sleep potions since it was highly addictive, so when I didn't get to sleep by 3 AM I grabbed my invisibility cloack and headed towards the portrait hole.

Since our rooms were in the dungeons I should have known I'd run into someone at some point, but I wasn't expecting to literally run into someone, so as I turned a perfectly innocent corner, something attacked me! I fell backwards and felt like every bone in my back and sides felt the cold stone floor I opened my eyes to see a very angry potions master was on top of me.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: ****first of all I'd like to make a HUGE apology to anyone who has been waiting for an update of this fic.**

**On a happier note my dad's a lot better and my life is getting back to normal.**

**Dannii**

**Chapter 12**

I blinked up at the irate potions master who was cursing under his breath as he tried to stand, I temporarily forgot that I was under my invisibility cloak and tried to apologize "S-sir I-i'm" he cut me off sharply "who's there I'll be taking points and giving detetion!" meekly I pulled off my invisibility cloak "I uh have insomnia Sir" I mumbled holding the cloak tightly.

He reluctantly held out a hand for me to stand up, I groaned slightly as he tugged me up.

"Is that why your always sneaking around after curfew Potter?"

He asked after a few seconds of awkward silence.

"y-yes, I'm s-sorry Professor I didn't see you until it was too late" I bit my lip slightly looking up at the man.

"get back to your dorm Mr. Potter. And renember a Slytherin's _never_ get caught"

He stalked down the corridor leaving me gaping in disbelief "no point deduction? No detention? No 'your useless Potter'?

Deciding to do as he said before he changed his mind I pulled on the cloak and hurried back upstairs.

{purple snake} I hissed at the portrait which immediately opened for me.

As I pulled of the cloak the adrenaline rush started to wear of and I fell asleep as soon as my head touched my pillow.

The next morning during breakfast Seamus Finnegan the newly appointed Ravenclaw found an excuse to come to the Slytherin table, though it could have had something to do with the fact that a certain Ice Prince was sitting opposite me.

"yes, Seamus?" I asked as I calmly fed Alistair pieces of salami.

"Well I just wanted to let you know I don't agree with what Ron was saying to you the other day, I'm on your side yeah?"

I smiled "sit down Seamus, what was your magical power number?"

"oh 421 and my patronus is a horse, it looks so much like the one my dad used to ride before he had to put it down because of a riding accident" the Irish boy looked sad for a few seconds before perking up again.

"what about you guys?"

"567 for me with a Raven, and Hermione 509 with an eagle owl, what about you Draco?" I asked the blonde who had been listening to our conversation.

"oh 435 with a, ahem a Horse" the blonde aristocrat was blushing at having the same patronus as Seamus.

I tried to think of a tactful way to leave them alone but Hermione did it for me as she stood up in her purple mini-dress with black tights while I wore a purple dress shirt and black jeans.

"come on Harry you promised to help me with that DADA stuff in the library"

Nodding to Seamus and Draco who were already immersed in a conversation we left quickly.

Over the next two day's the rest of the Slytherins were tested for their magical potential and we had been given guide books on The Summoning and also The Removal but we wouldn't be able to actually preform the ritual without a scheduled appointment by the ministry which since it barely happened anymore could only be scheduled on certain days on certain months. My appointment along with Hermione's and a few other Slytherin's was to be next month on a Friday morning so I didn't really have to worry about that for a while but what I did have to be nervous about was my first remedial potions lesson with Professor Snape.

At exactly 8:45 PM after I checked my appearance, a dark green T-shirt and black trousers I left to go to professor Snape's office but because I was rushing I got their five minutes early.

I knocked twice on the thick oak door.

"enter" came Snape's voice from within.

"ah Mr. Potter at least you have learnt the meaning of the word punctuality this year, go into the potions classroom and set up your cauldron I'll be in, in a minute, oh and hang your robe on that peg"

His office was just like I remembered it filled with specimen jars of all shapes and sizes and not much more.

He was sat at his desk writing what looked to be a lengthly letter.

I took of my robe and hung it on the peg on the back of the door then took the adjoining door into the potions classroom.

I had my potion on the burner and my ingredients and book out and on the worktable in record time.

True to his word the potions master came out of his office in just under one minute, his trademark cloak billowing behind him.

"now tonight we will be brewing a difficult potion but with our Outstanding in practical potions you should manage we shall be brewing Veritaserum"

Ah now I knew why he'd told me to take of my robe something in the potion made the room heat up considerably when we'd attempted to brew it in class Neville had to be taken to the hospital wing for dehydration.

Alistair slithered off my arm and went slinking off somehwere without a sound.

The professor had a hand full of what looked like essays to mark at his teaching desk while I brewed, ten minutes in and he stood up and came over flexing his hand which was obviously cramping due to the amount of intense insults and degradations being written down over the students words.

As he got closer my slicing got sloppier and my heartbeat skyrocketed.

"Potter you were doing fine just a few seconds ago" he said obviously a bit confused.

"I know Sir, I'm sorry Sir it's just...youmakemenervous" I said the last bit in a jumbled mess.

"excuse me Potter I don't speak Babble" said the sarcastic witty professor I was used to.

"uh, you ah...make me nervous Sir. Then I make mistakes" I repeated slowly, and to my horror blushing.

With an either tired or irritated sigh the potions master walked behind me and pressed himself close enough that I could feel his body heat but not his actual body and put has arms and hands over mine effectively taking control over them.

He then proceeded to slice my Magora roots into perfect 1 cm pieces while I tried not to hyperventilate.

Instead of letting go as soon as he was done with the roots Snape then proceeded to use my hands to crush the kneazle claws and even stir the potion.

"are you still scared of me Pott-Harry?" he asked without his usual menace after several minutes of stirring.

"y-yes but at least I didn't lose any house points...Sir"

Then he did something I _never_ imagined Severus Snape, dungeon bat, slimy git, master of the Snape sneer do...he laughed.

AN: THANKS FOR BEING PATIENT EVERYONE I'LL TRY AND UPDATE OFTEN BUT I CAN'T PROMISE ANYTHING THIS CHAPTER WAS KIND OF SHORT FOR MY LIKING SO I'LL TRY AND MAKE THEM LONGER.

THANK'S

DANNII


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER: I do not own this yadda yadda no Money is being made from this fanfiction, the characters except Julius Snape are all J. K Rowling's (the lucky thing).

**CHAPTER 13**

By the time I'd gotten over the fact that Severus Snape had _actually_ laughed he'd stepped away from me and was walking back to his desk, much to my dismay.

What felt like a few minutes he spoke again "I'll put a statis spell on your potion Mr. Potter, we've been here nearly an hour already" he said standing up. An hour? I checked the hourglass in the corner and it was nearly empty, so I nodded picked up my stuff and went back into Snape's office.

I sat on the uncomfortable chair in front of Snape's desk and concentrated on clearing my mind while I waited for him to finish.

"ready Mr. Potter?" he asked as he stalked in.

I nodded stunned, he never used to ask if I was ready, he used to just shout 'clear your mind' and delve right in.

To my shock he sat down.

"now I want you to think of a place where you feel perfectly safe and protected, tell me when your ready"

Immediately I thought of my bedroom at Grimmauld place I knew I was safe there. Remus and Hermione had helped me put up various protection spells on it like unless you were Sirus, Remus, Hermione or me you'd get the equivalant of a stunning spell if you put your hand on the doorknob and there were various other things just in case of intruders...of course first they'd have to actually get _in_ to Grimmauld place which was warded by a super paranoid great-great-great-great-great Grandfather of Sirius

"yes, Professor" I said picturing my room.

"okay now, all the memories you don't want me seeing I want you to hide in different areas of the room or building that your picturing for example put your memories of quidditch in a broom cupboard or your worst memories in a rubbish bin, tell me when your done"

Immediately all my memories of the Dursley's were put into my wardrobe.

That alone took around ten minutes, then all my memories of Voldemort trying to kill me including my parents and Cedric's deaths were shoved unceremoniously under the bed hidden by the sea blue bedspread that touched the floor on either side that Remus had brought me.

I put memories of embarrassing things like masturbating and Sirius and Remus giving me 'the talk' and even any memories of seeing myself naked were all put in the pillowcase.

My memories of the three tasks and my name being selected at the Tri-Wizard tournament were put in a book on the shelf with the title TRI-WIZARD

All the other memories would take too long to sort into individual groups and it was already a strain sorting those ones out.

"I've done the most important ones...Sir" I said opening my eyes.

Snape nodded looking up from marking his essay's to my shock it had taken me 45 minutes to do that.

"now I'll probably get straight in but don't worry we'll build up defenses but for now I'm going to see how you've done, prepare yourself, Legimens!"

I immediately felt Snape getting into my room and barely glancing at all the stray memories floating around and quickly looked at my Dursley and Voldemort memories before backing out, but before he left one stray memory seemed to catch his attention. Too late I realized I'd forgotten to hide the memories of the dark art's I'd studied over the summer with Hermione!

He saw several more before I managed to shout "PROTEGO!" forcefully shoving him out before grabbing my bag and running out of his office before he could recuperate.

I went to the library it was ten minutes before closing but I knew where the book I needed was.

TEACHER'S was all the book said on the front and it was on a pedestal near the entrance, it was a book that had basic facts and information about all the teacher's past and present at Hogwarts. It also self upadated to the homework they'd given out in the last week, detentions and house points given and taken.

I quickly skipped to the Potion professor's section until I found the most recent potion professor.

SEVERUS TOBIAS SNAPE

Head of Slytherin house

Age: 36

Birthday: October 10th

Favorite Color's: Black and Emerald Green

Hated Color's: Pink, Orange, Yellow, Red

It had loads more information but I already had what I wanted so I ignored the scowling librarian Irma Pince as I ran out of _her_ library.

Thanks to the book on teacher's I could set my plan into action and later on it bed I took out my copydown Quill and started reading out loud but I had to stop after every paragraph to make sure it was writing in English because I sometime's slipped into back into parsletongue as I read the book.

My mind diverted to thinking about snakes,,,{ALISSSTAIR!} I hissed remembering that I'd left him in Snape's potions classroom.

{ah so you finally remembered me then Harrissson?} came the sulky voice of my snake from the corner. I stood up and went to pick him up.

{your Potionsss Masster was kind enough to deliver me to your sssisssster and ssssshe left me near the fireplace ten minutesssss ago...what are you doing?}

The snake was always as curious as a cat so while petting him gently I explained.

{I'm sssorry I forgot you Alisssstair, I'm transalating this potions book from parsletongue to English for Professssor Ssssnape for his birthday next month. Ssssalazar Sssslytherin wrote it}

A hissing laugh echoed around my room from Alistair {you're sssmitten how, sssweet} mocked the snake.

{or I could jusssst give him an Ausssstralian whip sssssnake to harvesssst into potionssss ingredientssss for the 1st years} I snapped.

Alistair quickly shut up and started helping by telling me when I slipped into parsletongue.

On the plus side professor McGonagall had said we would start looking for our animagus forms tomorrow in her double period class which the Slytherin's shared with the Gryffindor's she'd assured us we only have a twenty percent chance of them being the same as our Patroni forms Hermione as usual was very exited about learning something new as was I since I wanted to see what animal my personality represented.

I fell asleep to dreams of Ron Weasley's form being a cockroach or a slug or better yet...a spider!

AN: ha! I bet you weren't expecting me to slip Animagi into my story huh?

I love the idea of being able to turn into an animal, unlike Patroni who are representations of your soul, I'm making animagi representations of your personality.

Dannii


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

I asked Hermione about the possibility's of Ron's animagus actually being a spider the next morning as she picked out my clothes (white jeans and a dark blue top) she just laughed and shook her head.

"I don't think so, most likely a rat, or a weasel" she said while I pulled on my T-shirt.

"I think you'll be some fierce protective animal Mione, it just suits you" I said while she picked up Alistair from my pillows.

"hmm, you could be right, you'll be something strong, yet a bit underestimated probably and smart" said Hermione picking up the rest of her stuff as we left and Alistair was now wrapped around my neck snoozing contently.

"I'm hoping for something a little smaller like a squirrel or something less noticeable I doubt I'll be a stag like Prong's" she nodded knowing I didn't like talking about my dad much.

"so how was your lesson with Professor Snape?" she asked to change the subject as we got closer to the great hall.

"oh don't remind me, it was going great during the potions part of it but the Occlumency was a disaster, he taught me how to sort my memories into categories and then used Legimacy when I'd done my most important memories, that went fine until he was pulling out of my mind and a memory caught his attention...it was of me studying those books from the Black library" at my emphasis on the word she gasped realizing I meant the dark art's books.

"oh Harry! What did he say?" she asked quietly since we were very close to the great hall.

"I don't know I forced him out of my mind and ran...on the plus side I've started translating that book for him"

We dropped the subject as we entered the great hall and sat with the Slytherins the subject being discussed by the older students was of course McGonagall's lesson today.

"I really, really hope I'm not a ferret" said Draco as we sat down which made me and Hermione snort.

"you made a cute ferret Draco" said Hermione with a smirk on her face.

"oh shut up" he countered moodily.

"oh Drakie! Millicent said I'll be a pug that's not true right?" asked Pansy Parkinson who'd just came in the hall.

Ten people choked on their food or drinks or tried to cover their laughs as she said this, Blaise Zabini spat pumpkin juice down his front which he quickly Scourfigied.

We all looked inquiringly at Draco to see how he would resolve this without inducing a screaming fit or worse making her cry.

"well, Pansy personally I've always liked pugs but their's no reason you should be one, you'll probably be a Chihuahua or something" he said while I bit my lip hard trying not to laugh.

"oh Drakie! Of course I'll go tell Millie she was obviously wrong!" then she rushed out again and we all dissolved into fits of laughter.

"so Drakie, what's my animagus going to be?" I asked in a falsetto voice causing more laughter.

The pug jokes carried on until the end of breakfast and we all went of to charms class, Seamus Finnegan seemed to have found his way over to our group and as fate should have it ended up sitting right next to Draco, of course it had nothing to do with Hermione dragging Blaise away while I put Seamus in his seat.

Prof. Flitwick was giving us back our essays the problem for the students who didn't do so good in his class was that he made you get up and get it from his desk while telling you out loud what you scored and he did this in order of who got the highest to who got the lowest.

Hermione usually got called first.

"Miss Granger, an Outstanding once again, beautifully described I loved the details you put in and the references" Hermione just smiled at one of her favorite teachers and picked up her essay while had blue quill marks with compliments all over it.

"Mr. Potter" I, like the rest of the class was expecting him to say Malfoy not Potter but I guess during the sibling ritual some of Hermione's intelligence must have rubbed off on me.

"very Good mister Potter an Outstanding I want to see more essays like this from you in the future young man.

He went on to call Draco and a few other people who were always in the top ten I could see Ron's face getting redder and redder as his name wasn't called before he and I used to get called around the same time, with the Acceptables occasionally with the Exceeds Expectations if Hermione had helped us but now with neither me nor Hermione to help him along he was called with the Poor's he was the only one to get a Poor.

The rest of the lesson was just the professor helping us revise all the stuff we'd done so far and then most of us high-tailed it towards McGonagall's class all four houses would be having todays transfiguration lesson together and Hermione was determined to get a seat at the front.

It obviously surprised us as we entered the classroom 5 minutes early to see Professor's Snape their with McGonagall and someone who looked to also be a Ministry official.

It only took another three minutes for the rest of the class to arrive.

"good morning class today as you all know we will be finding your animagus forms any of you that have read about this will know why Professor Snape, and Professor Snape are here as well as Mr. Monroe"

Said McGonagall giving everyone a look which said 'you'd have better read about it'.

Thinking about it I remembered that a potion was needed to find your animagus, which explained professor Snape and the Ministry official Mr. Monroe was obviously there so he could file what all our animagus forms were.

And Professor Julius I wasn't sure about maybe he was just there to help his brother.

"we will start alphabetically" said McGonagall "you may do homework or read in silence until your turn then you may leave" she said once again giving us the eye.

Hermione and I pulled out our Charms book's. Thanks to here I was always caught up with my homework so the only stuff I had to do was the Charms work Flitwick had given us ten minutes before.

I'd finished around a quarter of my work when McGonagall called Hermione.

"Miss Granger" I looked up to watch as she sat down in the armchair opposite McGonagall's desk.

Professor Snape handed her a vial filled with a purplish black liquid in it, by the look on Hermione's face it tasted as bad as it looked, Professor Julius said a few words to her and she relaxed in the chair with her eyes closed, it was about 20 seconds later when her head lolled I watched with anticipation as not long after she seemed to 'wake up' with a gasp.

"Miss Granger have you identified your animagus?" asked McGonagall, her and Mr. Monroe had their quill's at the ready.

"a wolf a golden honey color with a darker stomach" she said great fully taking the glass of water Professor Julius offered her to take the taste of the potion out of her mouth.

"any other identifying marks?" asked Mr. Monroe.

"my green eyes but that was all I could see" my mind went back to what the books had said about the animagus potion it was apparently foggy or misty and sometimes your animagus was partially hidden and you didn't see it for long so the professors and Mr. Monroe probably weren't expecting anybody to identify any marks like McGonagall's spectacle markings on her animagus at first glance.

"congratulations Mione I told fierce and protective" I whispered as she picked up her stuff and someone else was called.

Surprisingly to everyone except me Neville was a Lion

It didn't seem like second later when Draco's name was called nearly the whole class watched attentively wondering if he was actually going to be a ferret.

The same process that happed with Hermione but it took a little longer for his head to loll and when he 'woke up' he had a huge smile on his face, which was quite rare for the blond aristocrat.

"a fox with my hair coloring and a silver tipped tail."

Draco swaggered out of the class with a smirk and I returned to my work and waited for the P's.

I'd finished by the time they got to Pansy Parkinson who looked a little apprehensive she looked a little put out but said in a mostly cheerful voice "a peahen" she said before leaving the class probably to catch up with her Drakie-poo.

My name was finally called 5 minutes later.

I sat down in the armchair and Professor Snape gave me the potion while I avoided I contact with him and his brother leaned over and said "close your eyes and try to clear your mind and relax, their is non pressure"

Now I understood why it took some people longer than others, obviously it was hard to relax knowing three people and in my case the rest of the class was watching you intently.

But soon enough I found myself somewhere outside judging by the grass and trees, it was blurry at first as if I was watching through an opaque window as my vision cleared up I saw a movement in a tree ahead of me.

Squinting I saw it was large whatever it was.

It took what seemed to me like hours before I identified the animal, which slowly crawled across a tree branch.

A black Leopard with a white marking like my lightning bolt on it's chest and green eyes.

As soon as that thought went through my head I came back to the Transfiguration classroom and took a sip of the water being offered.

"a black Leopard with green eyes and a lightning bolt shaped patch on it's chest" McGonagall seemed impressed as she wrote it down.

"will you be learning the animagis transformation Mr. Potter?" she asked

"what's the alternative professor?" I asked incredulously as if I would turn down the chance.

"the lessons are Monday's, Wednesday's and Friday's for one hour you could have a free period during this time Mr. Potter" she said.

I couldn't imagine someone not doing the lessons but I answered anyway.

"yes please Professor McGonagall and thank you"

I left feeling lighter and went back to the dormitory to find Hermione.

{I do not underssstand Harrisssson, what issss animagusss?} asked Alistair from where he'd been resting all day around my neck.

{it'sss the ability to transsssform into an animal} I replied

{and what isss a black leopard?} he asked curiously as I reached the portrait hole.

{a large wild cat which issss black} I said entering.

"Harry! What was your animagus?" asked Hermione the second I entered.

"a black Leopard" I answered with a grin "I quite like it even better than a squirrel eh? Oh! Neville's a Lion" I said since she'd left by the time Neville was called.

"oh and what about Draco and Pansy?"

"a fox and a peahen" I said with a smirk and she laughed "I can't wait to find out what Ron is" she said and I laughed.

It was an hour later when a note with a school owl came to our dormitory.

_Harry Hermione_

_I though you'd like to know I'm a Praying Mantis and Weasley is a Sloth haha funny huh?_

_Blaise Zabini_

I went to sleep with a smirk on my face and the feeling something bad was going to happen the next day.

A.N HOPE EVERYONE ENJOYED IT, PLEASE REVIEW I MAY UPDATE FASTER.

DANNII


	15. Chapter 15

**This is not a chapter, unfortunately I won't be continuing this story, I will most probably be writing other stories.**

**If anyone would like to adopt this story please PM me.**

**Thankyou reviewers.**


End file.
